The present new variety (seedling 76-22-1) was discovered by me in a commercial greenhouse in Fremont, Calif. as a result of the cross pollination of unpatented pistil parent 75-8 and unpatented pollen parent 75-14.
Asexual reproduction of my new cultivar by terminal or stem cuttings grown in hanging baskets in a plastic (polyethylene) greenhouse in Fremont, Calif. under normal environmental conditions show that the characteristics described come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
Color readings were taken during daylight hours in full sun, and all colors are based on the Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart.